Bedridden
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: "Even with the illness he's facing, he still smiles..."


.

**Bedridden**

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki is the rightful owner, he is.

* * *

><p>Kaoru rung out a damp washcloth and dabbed it over Kenji's sweat-covered forehead. The three-year old moaned, eyes tightened shut, his breathing coming out in noisy wheezes. She placed the cloth neatly over the side of the bucket and turned her attention back to her sick son. Everything grew quiet, the only sound penetrating the silence being Kenji's ragged breathing.<p>

She frowned sympathetically, her eyes dilated; glassy. A tender hand laid on her shoulder, the grip firm but kind. Kenshin seated himself next to Kaoru, taking a glimpse at the pale face of their sick child and turning to his wife with a heavy heart. It tore him to shreds to see his lover in such helplessness. Then again, he felt helpless himself in this terrifying situation.

"Kenji will recover," he tried murmuring to Kaoru comfortingly as he brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Kenshin smiled reassuringly. "He's much stronger than any average three-year old, he is. He'll get well soon enough, if not by tonight."

However, not even his words or his smile could take the downcasted look upon her face. He frowned slightly and offered his hand to Kaoru calmly. She took hold of it gingerly and firmly tightened her fingers around his hand, trying to contain a flood of tears in her quivering blue orbs. She stammered quietly, "I-I know...honey, I know. But I feel so vulnerable having to sit and watch little Kenji suffer through this alone..." Biting her lower lip, Kaoru added shakily, "I just don't want him to get worse."

Kenshin understood her feelings perfectly. _I know what you mean, koishi. _He stared at Kenji more worriedly, wishing to see his son racing through the dojo and playing out in the yard instead of wallowing in sickness. It pained him to look on, but he kept himself convinced that soon enough, their child would be better.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

Kaoru glanced to her husband warily. Kenshin turned to her and kissed her lips gently. Then, he smiled. "Here. You need rest. I'll stay and look after Kenji. You go to our room and get yourself some sleep." Hurt flashed in her eyes, but was soon replaced by a furious glare. "But Kenshin!" she protested. "I'm his mother! You can't possibly think it's as simple as that to seperate a woman from her child!"

"I know, koishi. I'm not trying to say you can't be near Kenji at all. I'm just saying you need your rest since you've been up nearly half the night with him already. If anything changes, I promise to let you know..." He hugged her warmly, willing her to understand that it was his only son and he didn't want to seperate her from Kenji whatsoever. Kaoru seemed to give in at last to his demands, hugging him reluctantly in return, whispering, "Fine. I'll leave him to you, but-" She pulled away for a brief moment to look him in the eye. A trail of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"-you promise if his condition changes overnight, you'll tell me?"

Kenshin nodded, and gave her one more hug before sending her off to bed with a kiss. As he watched her go, he thought, _I apologize for asking this of you, Kaoru. Sessha knows that nothing can come between a mother and her son, not even a father, that I cannot. Please, understand that I care about his well-being just as much, and I feel concerned for your health just as much as little Kenji's. _

_Please forgive me, koishi. _

"D...Dad...dy...?"

Kenshin was startled by a rasping voice. His eyes immediatly flashed to Kenji. The child's blue eyes were partly open, dull and cloudy. He waited anxiously for Kenji to speak again, but no more words came from the ill boy. Nervously, Kenshin leaned forward and replied, "Yes Kenji? Daddy's right here. What is it?" This time, Kenji spoke, and he smiled weakly at his father as he did so.

"Will I...get better...?"

_Even with the illness he's facing, he still smiles. _

He smiled at the thought, running his hand over Kenji's ginger hair. "You have a strong heart Kenji," he said. "Daddy believes you'll make a wonderful recovery in no time at all, that I most certainly do." Kenji appeared satisfied by Kenshin's answer, for his tired eyes slowly drooped shut, the smile never once wavering from his pale face.

"Thank you Daddy," he mumbled faintly. "Night...night..." In a matter of heartbeats, Kenji was fast asleep, his head craddled in his Daddy's hand.

"Goodnight Kenji." _Sleep well tonight. You'll soon be better before you know it. _Gently, Kenshin slid the toddler's head carefully onto his pillow and laid back with a sigh. The night wore on, calm and quiet. All the while, Kenshin remained awake, keeping watch over his sleeping boy, and smiling in deep contentment.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>


End file.
